


Sunrise

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hope, Limbo, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: When Eames opens his eyes, he thinks he’s gone blind.





	Sunrise

When Eames opens his eyes, he thinks he’s gone blind.

It’s _dark._

It’s so dark he can’t see himself. He can’t see the ocean. He can’t see the waves lapping at his feet, his waterlogged clothes, the sand wedged under his fingernails and tangled in his hair.

Arthur’s limbo is pitch black.

He staggers to his feet, struggling to orient himself between the ground and the sky. When he yells Arthur’s name, the world seems to swallow it up. His footsteps are silent--only the quiet _shush_ of the low tide filters through the darkness.

He makes his way along the beach, digging his toes into cold sand, stopping to crouch and brush his fingers against the ground. He stubs his toe on any number of unknown objects. Sometimes a rock or a shell, the ridges cutting into the pads of his fingers. Sometimes...he’s not sure. But he trudges on--slower than he’d like, but always forward.

…

He doesn’t know how long he’s been walking. Time vanishes with the day.

But he can tell the instant something’s changed. A shift in the atmosphere, like the air before a thunderstorm.

“Eames?” Arthur’s voice comes, shaky. A hand grasps at Eames’s pant leg.

Eames crouches down, grabs Arthur’s hand in his own. Squeezes hard.

In the distance, the sun starts to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
